Bugs Bunny Returns
by Madster123
Summary: A Duck Dodgers fic. I'm horrible at summaries.


This is my first fanfic so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Duck Dodgers is owned by Warner bros. I only own Madster123. Don't use her without my permission.

_It was a cold night; here we see a black duck walking towards what appears to be a junkyard. While the duck is walking towards a door, behind him we see a gray rabbit. The duck slowly opens the door before he opens it all the way "Eh, what's up, duck?"_

_Daffy jumps "Ahhh. Oh very funny, Bugs. What are you doing here anyway? I know you don't want to freeze yourself in time." Daffy asked, still portraying his lisp. _

"_Well, that's why I'm here. See I know you do and I keep telling you we live forever. There's no reason for you to freeze yourself."_

"_I know, but I feel like it and I don't need anyone to tell me what to do."_

"_Okay I was hopping it wouldn't result to this, but if you go through with this then, when you get revived, I won't be your friend anymore. And because we never die I'll still be alive."_

"_Look, Bugsy, I don't care if you'll be my friend or not. I'm going through with this." With that he left without looking back. If only he did he would have seen Bugs with a sad expression on his face mouthing I'm going to miss you._

Dodgers woke up in a cold sweat. That was the last conversation he had with Bugs. Sure he said he didn't care, but the truth was deep down he had a special feeling for Bugs. He always pushed it away always considering it as hate.

As he walked into the bridge he hit something. He turned the light on and saw Madster123, a girl with shoulder length blondish hair and chocolate brown eyes. (A/N Madster123 a human NOT an animal.) Madster123, or as Dodgers calls her Madster, has know him since he was a kid. When no one is around Madster123 always calls him Daffy. "Daffy," Madster123 yelled in a whisper, to make sure not to wake Cadet, "you woke me up. You know me; I get really feisty if I don't get my sleep."

"I know it's just that the lights aren't on and I forgot you hate sleeping in a bed. And well… you see… um"

"You had a dream about Bugs again. Didn't you?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Simple, first you talk in your sleep. Second ever since your movie came out, that starred Bugs Bunny, you've been having those dreams."

"Really. That long ago."

"Daffy, it was two days ago." Madster123 stated matter-of-factly, while holding up three fingers.

"Oh, well what are you going to do about it?"

"I think you should look for Bugs and talk to him. You seem to really miss him. He was your only friend."

"I had plenty of other friends."

"Oh yeah, name one, besides Bugs."

"Fine your right, he was my only friend."

Silence filled the air. It was an eerie silence. Madster123 decided since she was up she would read her book. She flipped through the pages of her novel looking for the part she was at. Dodgers just walked around looking for some food. Then there was a loud _BANG_. They both jumped afraid it was a ghost.

"What was that?" Master123 asked really fast.

"I-I don't know. It sounded like it came from the cadet's room."

They ran as fast as they could. Before they could open the door Dr. IQ Hi came on the screen.

"This is Dr. IQ Hi calling Duck Dodgers. Come in Duck Dodgers."

They ran back to answer. "This is Duck Dodgers. What do you want?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I just wanted to let you know that there will be another cadet on board. He's coming in the evaporator room now."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Dr. IQ Hi out." With that he disappeared off the screen.

Both Madster123 and Dodgers ran to the evaporator room. When they opened the door inside smelt like burnt marshmellows. _I guess Dodgers must have been roasting marshmellows again_ Madster123 thought. The evaporator glowed and then there was a bright light. When it disappeared a familiar gray haired rabbit stood in the evaporator.

"Eh, what's up doc?" asked the grey hare.

"First I am not a doctor. Second nothing is up with me." Dodgers answered.

"Oh, I know, but it's my catch phrase can't really change it." The hare stated matter-of-factly.

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Madster123, but you can call me Madster, you must be the new cadet. What's your name?"

"I'm Bugs Bunny." Bugs exclaimed.

"The Bugs Bunny. The Bugs Bunny I knew since he was a child."

"Madster, I'm so glad to see you," Bugs screamed, in a whisper, hugging Madster123. "I haven't seen you in forever. You haven't changed a bit."

"Okay, now the reunion is over I'd like to introduce myself." Dodgers lisped.

"I know that you're Duck Dodgers." Bugs imitated his voice.

"Why are you imitating my voice Bugs? Is it because you know that I'm Daffy Duck and you want to have some fun with me like old times?"

"Actually I didn't know it was you Daff."

"Oh, well now you do." Dodgers laughed nervously.

"Well it's great to see you again. I missed a lot. Our last conversation I was really upset that I said stuff I didn't mean. Can we be friends again?"

"Um I don't know."

"Look Daff I know I was always mean to you. I know I'm not worthy of your friendship, but other then you I had no friends. I haven't seen Elmer in centuries or Yosemite Sam."

"Okay, I'll be your friend."

"And Lola has been crazier then, wait you'll what?"

"I'll be your friend."

"Really, why?"

"I missed you too. Ever since the movie, seeing you on screen made me remember all the fun we had before I froze myself. I've been thinking about you ever since then."

"Thank you Daff. You're the best."

**THE END**

Please review. The movie came from the episode Hooray for Hollywood Planet.


End file.
